


The Nizam of Hyderabad, Chapter 3: A Delicate Matter

by SirJosephBanksFRS



Series: The Nizam of Hyderabad [3]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJosephBanksFRS/pseuds/SirJosephBanksFRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Stephen are debriefed about a potential commission for <i>Surprise.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nizam of Hyderabad, Chapter 3: A Delicate Matter

""Ah, Maturin, how very good it is to see you.” Sir Joseph Blaine said, shaking his hand. They walked into Sir Joseph's beautifully appointed library.  Sir Joseph sat down behind his desk, Stephen took the chair in front of it. “How was Catalunya?”  
  
“The weather was all that I could ask. Unfortunately, the Admiral was quite ill, but with the blessing, he has made a full recovery from phrenitis. The strength of his constitution never fails to amaze me.” Stephen took a small brown bottle out of his pocket. “I have brought you this, dear Sir Joseph. It is, perhaps, not so very pretty to look at, nor so remarkable looking neither, but it is, I believe quite unknown.” He passed it to Sir Joseph who opened it and shook out the contents, two beetles, from the bottle. They were reddish brown and black and looked very much like a cross between a beetle and a cockroach.

“Indeed.” Sir Joseph said. “Have you a clue as to the family?”

“It is, I believe a Tenebrionoidea, what used to be called the Heteromera; polyphagus, of course. I believe the species is _Cyrtanaspis_ , but more than that I cannot say. They are indigenous to Catalunya, perhaps found in other parts of the Iberian peninsula, but I have never seen them anywhere else.”

 “I thank you very much. You are so kind, Maturin.” Sir Joseph said, putting the two beetles in a small box on his desk. "I shall give you your morgue back." Sir Joseph said and he passed the bottle to Dr. Maturin.  Sir Joseph opened his desk drawer and put the box in and closed it.

 “I am so glad that you are back and you received my message so quickly, for there is a rather pressing matter. I am, of course, retired, well retired now, but I was approached by someone in the Admiralty and asked to contact you to see if you would be interested in something of an assignment. Your familiarity with the issues and the geographical locations and other details which shall become apparent to you as we discuss this was the reason that your name came up. Do you know Lord Hastings, the Earl of Moira?”

 “Francis Rawdon? The Anglo-Irish major general from the War for Independence in America who is now the Governor General of India?”

 “The same. Have you met him?”

 “I? No. I know of him, he was quite prominent in Irish politics. He must be quite well with His Royal Highness now, having been such a fervent supporter of his, during the Regency.” Sir Joseph blanched slightly. Lord Hastings had given the then Prince Regent, now George IV, very large sums, but now was not in favour at the palace.

 “There has been something of a, shall we say, irregularity with Lord Hastings. It is potentially a matter of significant financial impropriety at the very highest levels, involving a very prominent bank, William Palmer and Company and their dealings with the Sixth Nizam of Hyderabad. You may know that the Nizam, Mir Akbar Ali Khan Siddiqi Sikander Jah Asaf Jah III, is apparently not the wisest of men when it comes to managing his finances.” Sir Joseph stopped speaking and looked keenly at Stephen, who pursed his lips and was silent for a very long and uncomfortable minute.

 “You refer to Diana’s diamond, the Blue Peter?” Stephen said, finally, coldly.

 “Just so. It had previously belonged to the Nizam. The Golconda mines are in Hyderabad and they have produced millions of pounds worth of precious stones, including the Begum, which you call the Blue Peter, and the diamonds that were in the necklace with it. The Nizam apparently sold the Begum back in 1805  in a moment of financial embarrassment. Well, his situation has not changed for the better. If anything, it is actually worse. In any case, Lord Hastings, the former Francis Rawdon, is believed to have had financial impetus to involve this bank with the Nizam, with government to guarantee any losses of debt of the Nizam owed to the Company and thus has involved government itself and quite simply, there could be a great financial catastrophe should the extent of the mess get out. Government fears a domino effect of banks breaking right and left and John Company is quietly agitating in the very highest circles for Hastings' removal. And so, the Ministry wishes that this very level headed functionary, John Adam, who has acted as Lord Hastings private and political secretary be returned as quickly and as quietly as possible to India, ostensibly to return as assistant to Lord Hastings, but to be in place for his eventual removal, as soon as within the year. Adam is Anglo-Indian, he was recalled to London as part of the investigation.”

 “But what has this to do with me? I do not understand.” Stephen said, with the slightest trace of irritation.

 “Given Mr. Adam's familiarity with those in Company circles, who frequent Indiamen en route to Calcutta and the current situation in Whitehall, in the Admiralty, the lack of ships and support, it was suggested that perhaps you and Admiral Aubrey could surreptitiously take this Adam to Calcutta in _Surprise_ , that it would, in fact, be ideal for many reasons."

 “Jack Aubrey is a rear admiral now. He is no errand boy to be sent on such a mission that any lieutenant could do. Forgive me, Sir Joseph, I mean no offense to you, but I do not see the utility in it.”

 “There is a second rate ship of the line that is being built in Bombay as we speak. She has been built to be a flagship.This ship, the _Ganges_ , needs to be brought back to Portsmouth to be deployed in the South American station with the interest of furthering the aims of British policy in that continent. Maturin, does it become clearer now? Aubrey is the natural choice to bring the ship back to Britain. More than that, I cannot say nor commit, but he shall be returning as an Admiral with an acting squadron and the discretion of the both of you, travelling out in _Surprise_ as her owner and her skipper on a pleasure trip out with Mr. Adam as merely another passenger, your guest or even as a retainer, no person of rank, is considered to be essential to maintaining stability in the financial markets of London. There must be no wind, indeed, no whisper whatever of Lord Hastings’ incipient removal. The most serious investigations at the very highest levels of government are occurring right now. Would you be willing to attempt this undertaking? Do you think Admiral Aubrey would?”

“I shall consider it. As for the Admiral, I cannot say. I think it wise, perhaps, for the offer to come from the Admiralty and for him to bring it to me. If he is of a mind to go ahead, then I shall accede to his wishes."

“Very good.” Sir Joseph said, rising to his feet. “I believe the First Lord has already requested his presence in Whitehall this afternoon to put the proposition to him. You shall, of course, be the political advisor. I cannot speak as to the details, but Lord Melville is apprised of all of it.” Stephen rose and bowed. “I was rather hoping we could have supper at Black’s later this week, if you are not engaged. I thought Thursday evening at seven?”

“I should like that of all things.” Stephen said, as Sir Joseph walked him to the door.

 

 

Jack Aubrey, outfitted in his newest and best uniform, was ushered into that familiar office, the sanctum sanctorum of the Admiralty, noting yet again how profoundly his shoes sank into the deep, deep Turkey carpet.

The First Lord, Second Viscount Melville, Henry Dundas, smiled broadly when he saw Jack, rose from his desk and extended his hand to shake Jack’s.

“Admiral Aubrey, how do you do? How is high command treating you? You are looking very well.” The First Lord said, motioning to Jack to take a seat and taking his own behind the desk.

“If only I could get my daughters to tremble and obey, I should be a very happy man, my Lord. They seem not so very impressed by rear admirals.” Jack said. “They think them ten a penny, it would seem."

“Is that not just the way of it? Daughters -- I could tell you tales about mine.  And your boy, George? He is with my wastrel brother, if I recall correctly?”

“Yes, my Lord. I trust George is making himself useful. At least, if he is not, apparently tace is Latin for a candle as far as Heneage is concerned.”  The First Lord laughed.

“Indeed. As long as Heneage limits his instruction of his midshipmen to mathematics and seamanship and not morals, I am certain your son shall be a fine officer.” The First Lord looked down at a dossier on his desk. “Admiral, I am certain you are wondering why I asked you to come here and so quickly. I sent a message a month ago to Woolcombe and learned that you were on your way home from Spain and then we just missed you when you were in London, earlier in the week. This is the situation. Two events have come to pass in India in the last eight months. First, as you may have heard, a new ship, a second rate, is being built in Bombay as we speak, is almost finished. She should be ready by November of next year. She is to be christened _HMS Ganges_ and to be a flagship on the the South American station. As it now stands, there is no one with proximity that we have interest in bringing her back to Portsmouth for various administrative and political reasons, and we think instead  of you bringing her back with three frigates that will be retired. You understand how these things are with the political end as far as the Navy list goes. That is the first matter. Beyond that, perhaps you have heard of Lord Hastings, the Earl of Moira?” The First Lord asked, looking sharply at Jack.

“No, my Lord, I cannot say that I have.” Jack said, racking his brains. He had very little in the way of political knowledge outside of Parliament itself and the Admiralty.

“He is the current Governor-General of India. Government desires that a Mister John Adam, who is a very well thought of aide-de-camp to Lord Hastings in be returned to  Fort William, that is to Calcutta as quickly, confidentially and with as little ceremony as possible to be returned as a functionary in the governor's office. It is imperative that there be as little discussion as possible. It was thought that perhaps you and Dr. Maturin could go out to Calcutta in _Surprise_ as a hired vessel with as much discretion as possible, posing as merely as being on a pleasure trip, perhaps for Maturin’s pursuit of natural philosophy, and, of course, for you to assume command of the _Ganges_ when you get there.

“I see.” Jack said. The unfortunate Mr. Stanhope came back vividly in his memory.

“Your particular friend, Dr. Maturin, is thought to be the perfect political advisor for this voyage. The intention is that you shall sail to Calcutta with Mr. Adam for him to be situated there and then proceed to Bombay to board the _Ganges_ and take command with her consort and two other frigates. _Surprise_ may be attached to this temporary squadron as well on the way back. It is no great plum for a man of your seniority, Aubrey, for an Admiral, but times being what they are, with Government soundly pigheaded, pennywise and pound foolish and with not many commissions to be had, it seems a neat little prospect. As for prizes, well, there is not so much to be had, but, you are Lucky Jack Aubrey. What say say you? Should you need to discuss it with Mrs. Aubrey?”

“I do not think that should be necessary, my Lord, but I must of course, consult Dr. Maturin. He is _Surprise’s_ owner, not I.” Jack said.

“Ah, yes. That is the decisive factor. Given the mission and the desperate shortage of appropriate ships, commissioning _Surprise_ is key, so it all hinges upon Dr. Maturin being agreeable. I realize, of course, that you cannot speak for him, not at all. And so, I should very much appreciate it if you could return with him, say tomorrow afternoon at four? Does that sound agreeable, Admiral?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Jack said, restraining a smile.

“Very good then.” The First Lord’s secretary opened the door. “Smithson, Admiral Aubrey shall be returning tomorrow at four. Please make a note of it.” He rose and  Jack bowed to him. “Pray give my compliments to Maturin and tell him that I look forward to seeing him very soon.”

“I will.” Jack said, and he left the First Lord’s office walking on air, so much so that he gave the doorman a sovereign, which old Tom looked at with delight.

“A guinea? God bless you, Admiral and thankee, your Honour and a safe and prosperous voyage to you.”

  


In his room at the Grapes, Stephen Maturin could hear Jack Aubrey taking the steps up in the Grapes two or three at a time and was not surprised when the door almost burst open.

"Stephen, the most astonishing thing has happened." Jack said, coming in the door. He took his hat and coat off and laid them on the chair and undid his neckcloth. It was a warm day and he was red-faced and perspiring.

"Is that so?" Stephen said, looking up from the animal he was dissecting. "And what might that be?"

"Stephen, I know you were thinking in terms of perhaps a pleasure trip in _Surprise_ to the South Seas for you to do your naturalising, eventually;  but today, Lord Melville has offered me a commission in _Surprise_ , should you agree."

"How extraordinary; where, when?"

"To Calcutta and then Bombay. He asks to see you tomorrow, if it is agreeable. It is wished that we take a Mr. John Adam to Calcutta."

"For what purpose? Another envoy? I hope he is of a stronger constitution than that unfortunate Mr. Stanhope was." Stephen said, looking down at the gallbladder of  _Sorex coronatus_ , the crowned shrew.

"My thought exactly. Stephen, have you any interest?"

"They would send you as an Admiral in _Surprise_?" Stephen said, frowning. “How is such a thing possible?”

"A new second rate is being built in Bombay. That is the other half of it, to bring this new ship, the _Ganges,_ back to Pompey to be the flagship of the South American squadron. There is some political antics to it, not wishing to rock the boat, get anyone's nose out of joint of the other admirals and stirring up the command structure there. There will be a squadron, but apparently in name only, probably three broken down scows. _Surprise_ may be attached on the way home as well."

"Jack, is this what you wish?" Stephen said, looking at his face closely.

"This is peacetime. No, it ain’t Trafalgar nor the Battle of the Nile, but --" He looked across the room. "I did not realize how very much I missed it, until we were on board, headed for Barcelona. I did not realize how very much I regret being semi-retired, until we was back approaching Dover and I realised how soon I should be at Woolcombe, Stephen. I am afraid I ain’t the husband Sophie dreamt of coming home to her for all these years."

"Nonsense. Nothing could be further from the truth." Stephen said sharply.

"You asked me once if being at home was not Fiddler's Green. It ain't Sophie, Stephen, it is me. I am the one lacking. There are only so many fox hunts and dinners and meetings that one can go to before one gets hellish snappish, I am afraid." He sighed deeply. "At least, as long as I can still put to sea, I wish that I might."

"How soon did the First Lord intend this commission to occur?"

"Immediately. I believe they wish you to sign the papers tomorrow. We have a meeting at Whitehall tomorrow at four p.m.. If you agree, I am certain they will have an additional meeting for you to discuss the terms."

"And the crew and the outfitting?"

"Why, it shall be the same as before, just a matter of going to Shelmerston. You said she is shipshape and only needs provisioning."

"Your officers?"

"I shall make inquiries. There is not a moment to be lost."

"Should you not speak with Sophie first?"

"She will be glad for me to go, brother. We shan't be able to leave for perhaps as much as another three weeks."

"Jack, I do not like to mention it, but I recall Mr. Atkins and Mr. Stanhope and all the times that we made love in that closet that I called a cabin. That was fifteen years ago. How are we to have an adequate amount of privacy on _Surprise_ given that neither of us are as spry as we were and what kind of retinue will this Mr. Adam be bringing?" Jack looked at him with the greatest fondness.

"Stephen, this Mr. Adam will not be taking the great cabin. He shall be in the coach. I do not know if he is even to bring one servant with him. He is apparently to be travelling incognito, assuming the role of your guest or even some subordinate in some scientific capacity. Tis all some political jiggery-pokery that I assume you will be apprised of shortly. I do not know and I do not wish to know. I just pray that this Adam cove is a likable sort and nothing whatever like those officious scrubs we have known all too often before."

"That is, indeed the question." Stephen said. "Dear joy, I defer to you entirely. Should you wish to be the commander of the South American squadron?"

"Oh, Stephen, no one is promising that, nothing like it. Still, it never hurts to show oneself to be grateful and willing. Of course, I should have traded my eyeteeth for my flag but I do not think I fully apprehended how unemployed it might make me." Jack said, soberly. "As few commissions as there are for post captains, there are even fewer for admirals. And more powerful men to be offended, though there are those that have little desire to go to sea, it would seem, happy to rest on their laurels, taking the waters at Bath. Now I should give one of my eyeteeth to have a commission.”

“You must keep your eyeteeth, my dear, for you never know when you might need them.” Stephen said. “Keep them and sit down and we must begin to prioritise the arrangements, surely, if we are to leave as soon as possible.”


End file.
